Such a Gentleman
by snogsnapscarter
Summary: A jovem Lady Evans não estava preparada para se apaixonar ou muito menos se casar ao se mudar para a grande Londres, porém ao conhecer o jovem Lorde Potter, veria que seus conceitos dariam uma reviravolta. Tudo porque ele era um homem de muitas caras, mas principalmente, era o maior cavalheiro. One-shot AU!Jily.


**_Such a gentleman_**

Sinopse: A jovem Lady Evans não estava preparada para se apaixonar ou muito menos se casar ao se mudar para a grande Londres, porém ao conhecer o jovem Lorde Potter, veria que seus conceitos dariam uma reviravolta. Tudo porque ele era um homem de muitas caras, mas principalmente, era o maior cavalheiro. One-shot AU!Jily.

Disclaimer: Tudo reconhecível pertence à JK Rowling. Dedico a minha melhor amiga Manuela, que está fazendo aninhos hoje. Ela é uma das pessoas mais incríveis que eu já tive o prazer de conversar e conhecer. Faz quase um ano que eu comecei a falar com ela e devo admitir que ela me viu mudar daquele tempo para cá. Fiquei brava diversas vezes com ela por motivo nenhum, brigamos várias vezes, mas nossa amizade continuou e eu espero que seja sempre assim. Sempre brinco que ela é velha demais, mas às vezes ela parece mais criança do que eu sou. Nós temos tantas coisas em comum, até mais do que coisas diferentes, e isso nos faz brigar mais ainda. Ela é uma irmã mais velha que eu nunca tive, uma garota incrível e eu devo muito pra ela, mesmo que eu pense que só eu saiba por que.

Capítulo Único

_Londres, 30 de Janeiro de 1888 _

Lily Marie Evans tinha acabado de se mudar para Londres. Vivera sua vida inteira em uma cidade pequena da Escócia, e como presente de aniversário – que para ela estava mais para presente de grego – ganhara uma viagem só de ida para a capital inglesa.

Tempos difíceis aqueles, para as jovens garotas londrinas. Ok, para as jovens _prostitutas_ londrinas, para ser mais exato. Jack o Estripador estava à solta e mesmo Lily não sendo uma das garotas de programa – bem longe disso – ela não ficou feliz com a decisão da mãe. Suas roupas podem não ser confundidas, mas quem é que sabe? Com a sorte dela, tudo era possível.

Era Vitoriana, considerada pacífica. Mesmo com a epidemia de cólera, a Grande Fome Irlandesa, Guerra da Criméia e alguns outros fatores não muito agradáveis, houvera grandes fatores positivos para a sociedade da época. A invenção da fotografia! O Tratado de Berlim! Arquitetura moderna!

Coisas nada interessantes, realmente. Lily queria ser alguém. Mulheres não podiam ser alguém. Mulheres não podiam ir à _universidade_, ou ser algo importante.

Pf, tão injusto! Ela queria mudar o mundo, provar que era capaz!

Talvez sua chance estivesse em Londres. Talvez finalmente, ela encontre alguma universidade que a aceitasse.

Bem, era seu primeiro dia e sua mãe já comentava sobre a quantidade de contatos que possuía para que Lily conhecesse e conseguiria sem dúvidas um horário para tal.

Nunca duvide do poder de sua mãe. Tanto o de importância quanto o de persuasão.

Violet Evans era apenas uma mulher, mas tinha o poder das palavras que até qualquer oficial do exército britânico ficaria se sentindo ameaçado. Lily gostava de dizer que havia herdado isso da mãe, o que era parcialmente verdade. Ela não tinha a quantidade de manipulação entrelinhas como a mãe e isso dificultava.

- Miss Evans, bem vinda ao seu novo lar. – recebeu Travis, o mordomo da família, ao abrir a porta da carruagem.

Lily abriu sua sombrinha – há um dia em Londres que não chove? Francamente – e inspirou o ar um tanto pútrido de sua nova morada. Sua nova casa era mediana, nada comparada com a da Escócia, e escura. Mas tinha lá seu charme, com as janelas grandes e portas bonitas.

Puxando o vestido para cima levemente, caminhou até a entrada sem olhar para trás. Maus presságios, ela pensava. A verdade era que começaria a chorar ao ver que não voltaria nunca mais e a nostalgia a dominaria e Lily Marie Evans _não_ chora. Prometera a si mesma que nunca derramaria uma lágrima por algo irrelevante. E aquela mudança era irrelevante, em sua opinião.

- Boa tarde, Miss Lily. – recebera Rose, sua acompanhante que havia chegado antes que os patrões para os preparativos, recolhendo o casaco da jovem. – Suas malas já estão desfeitas e encontrará seu quarto em perfeitas condições.

- Minha cara Rose, – suspirou Lily passando o olhar pelo aposento amadeirado. – O perfeito seria se não houvéssemos vindo para cá.

Seus sapatos faziam um suave _tec tec tec_ no piso dos degraus enquanto subia as escadas para o andar de cima. O corrimão era de carvalho envernizado e suas unhas não faziam marcas ao passar a mão por ele.

O segundo andar não era muito diferente do primeiro, a mesma aparência amadeirada e até que aconchegante do outro. A única diferença era a presença de mais entradas para desconhecidos aposentos. Será que existia a biblioteca que pedira por trás de alguma daquelas portas? Se a resposta fosse sim, esse seria o lugar que mais passaria o tempo já que não conhecia ninguém em Londres. E sinceramente, não planejava tal também.

Seu quarto era o lugar mais encantador até agora, com os móveis trançados e claros. A cama de dossel parecia tão confortável que depois de tantas horas de viagens, e Lily estava mais que disposta a uma boa soneca antes do chá. Porém sua roupa era um verdadeiro obstáculo a se ultrapassar. Sua anquinha era irritante, o corpete apertado até o máximo e seu chapéu preso em seu cabelo a faziam querer desabar de exaustão só de tentar removê-los.

A vida seria tão mais fácil se mulheres pudessem usar calças.

- Rose! – chamou Lily, frustrada ao tentar desabotoar o vestido. Nem isso ela conseguia fazer sozinha, imagina desfazer os nós de seu corpete. – Eu preciso de sua ajuda!

Passos apressados foram ouvidos e a figura cheinha e loira de Rose apareceu rapidamente à porta.

- O que aconteceu? A senhorita se machucou? – perguntou colocando a mão no coração enquanto respirava pausadamente.

Lily deu um sorriso amarelo ao ver a preocupação de sua maior confidente. Rose, sempre tão prestativa, quem dera Lily se machucasse alguma vez (tirando quando caiu do cavalo). Os maiores problemas da ruiva eram a droga daquele instrumento de tortura que mulheres chamavam de roupas.

- Não, eu apenas queria que me ajudasse a tirar o vestido para que eu colocasse algo mais confortável. – explicou ela, se postando a frente da acompanhante de costas.

- Sua mãe não gostará de vê-la sem vestimenta apropriada. Miss Petunia visitará hoje à noite para dar boas vindas a vocês, com o noivo. – avisou Rose, levantando as sobrancelhas tentando indicar que a outra supostamente deveria saber disso.

Lily deu um suspiro – porque damas não podiam amaldiçoar ou grunhir – e assentiu. Tinha esquecido, por um momento, que sua querida irmã iria visitar. Fazia dois anos que Petunia Evans, sua irmã mais velha, havia se mudado para Londres e fazia dois anos que Lily se vira sendo o centro das atenções (e críticas) de seus pais.

Sentia falta de sua irmã, é claro. Sempre foram melhores amigas e uma cuidava da outra em sua casa na Escócia. Mas Lily não tinha certeza que queria conhecer o noivo dela. De acordo com boatos que se passava pelos empregados, ele não era um ser humano muito agradável.

- Eu lembrava, é claro. – mentiu ela, sorrindo. – Só pensava que mamãe poderia abrir uma exceção já que a viagem fora longa e eu precisava mesmo dormir por algumas horas...

- Regras são regras, Miss Lily, eu sinto muito. – negou Rose, olhando-a com pena e humor. – Eu prefiro não discordar de Mrs. Violet.

Lily concordou, prontamente. Ninguém gostaria de despertar a raiva de sua mãe, não quem era inteligente e prudente.

- Sem problemas, Rose. Obrigada de qualquer jeito. – dispensou-a com um aceno de mão suave.

- Eu trarei seu chá, então. – decidiu e se virou para sair.

Quando percebeu que estava sozinha, Lily retirou todos os seus grampos de cabelo e jogou o chapéu pesadíssimo para o lado. Caiu no colchão e pensou o quão amassado seu vestido estaria ao se levantar.

{...}

Lily acordou de seu estupor alguns minutos antes do horário do jantar. Desesperadamente, tratou de arrumar seu cabelo do melhor jeito possível (decidiu por uma trança apertada e mais ou menos elegante) e tentou desamassar suas roupas.

Quando Rose subiu para chamá-la, ela já se encontrava apresentável. Nada podia fazer com as marcas de travesseiro em seu rosto, mas tentou tudo que podia. Contando com o melhor, sua mãe apenas faria uma cara feia e não a envergonharia.

Rose a observou, desconfiada, porém nada disse. Contou que seu pai já chegara de viagem (Lily foi informada que absolutamente todos os vizinhos sabiam da mudança de uma nova família e já estavam fofocando sobre), e estava desgostoso com o fato de conhecer seu futuro genro.

- Boa noite, pai. Como foi a viagem? – cumprimentou Lily ao se sentar à sala de estar. Seu pai, Robert Evans, um homem robusto com rosto bondoso e cabelos do mesma cor que os da filha mais nova, sorriu.

- Terrível, mas eu vou superar. – deu um beijo nos cabelos da filha. – Está tão ansiosa quanto eu para conhecer Vernon Dursley? – esse era o nome do felizardo.

Torcendo o nariz, Lily fingiu ponderar. Quando Petunia lhe contou que iria se casar, ela quase caiu da cadeira ao ler a carta. E com a descrição do homem, ansiedade não era o primeiro sentimento que lhe vinha à mente.

- Nem um pouco, para ser sincera. – confidenciou em voz baixa, mesmo que não tivesse ninguém por perto. – A ideia me assusta um pouco.

- Experimente ser o pai da noiva. – brincou Robert, postando-se de pé, como se pressentisse a chegada de alguém.

E não poderia estar mais certo. Lily teve de se levantar tão rápido que quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Sua mãe andava a passos de dama e aparentava satisfação ao ver que sua família se prepara para vê-la. Seu poder era grande desse jeito.

Não que Robert Evans não tivesse controle nenhum sobre a mulher. O problema era que ele era dócil demais e gentil demais para usá-lo contra ela. O que sua mãe tinha de autoritária, seu pai tinha de bondoso. Era um dos mais amados empresários daqueles tempos e prestigiados por sua boa forma de fechar negócios. Lily gostaria de ser a sucessora do pai, mas é claro que mulheres não eram herdeiras dessa parte do patrimônio.

- Olá, Rob, querido. – disse Violet, dando um beijo no marido. – E Lily, sua anquinha parece estar torta.

A filha revirou os olhos. Previsível. O comentário da mãe a fizera pensar que era melhor não ter feito nada para tornar sua aparência apresentável e ter ficado amassada. Se bem que as consequências teriam sido dez vezes piores.

- Boa noite, mamãe. Petunia irá demorar? – perguntou, mais por não ter o que dizer em resposta.

- Sua irmã é um espírito livre e já não vive mais debaixo de minha asa. Chegará quando quiser. – replicou a mãe, caminhando até a sala de jantar e verificando se estava tudo certo. – Em breve será uma mulher casada.

Lily conteve a vontade de reclamar o quanto aquilo tudo era _injusto_. Se _ela_ se atrasasse dois minutos já era atirada contra parede, mas quando se tratava de _Petunia_, aquela que iria se casa em breve, ela poderia chegar após horas que sua mãe continuaria feliz e orgulhosa. E era completamente contra a etiqueta!

Seguiu a mãe até a mesa e se colocou ao lado de sua cadeira. Era tamanha falta de respeito sentar-se antes de todos chegarem. Olhou para o quadro que ficava na parede atrás da cadeira do pai, um retrato da família, pensando o que tinha na cabeça ao escolher aquele vestido para ser modelo de pintura.

Uma batida na porta desfez seu olhar pensativo. Depois de dois anos veria sua irmã novamente. Como estaria? Ainda com os cabelos até os ombros e loiros? Tão alta quanto era?

- Família! – exclamou Petunia ao entrar no aposento. – Que bom vê-los! Estão gostando de Londres tanto quanto eu?

Os Evans se abraçaram. Petunia continuava a mesma de antes, a não ser por seu noivo a tira colo que não foi percebido até todos se soltarem do embraço. Vernon Dursley era um homem muito grande. Isso os empregados não tinham comentado, talvez porque fosse rude. Mas sim, Vernon Dursley era um homem extremamente grande e bigodudo.

Lily escondeu a cara de riso com uma feição quase impassível. Um resquício de sorriso ainda sobrava no canto, porém passou despercebido. Virou-se para olhar a reação de seus pais e Robert se continha para não se surpreender e fazer um comentário nem um pouco sutil sobre o sobrepeso do homem e mesmo que sua mãe estivesse sorrindo, um brilho de risada alta estava em seu olhar. Não era de menos porque Vernon Dursley mais parecia uma morsa do que uma pessoa. Apertado em sua roupa cara e espalhafatosa, ele parecia uma morsa fantasiada para o baile.

Violet pigarreou suavemente e convidou todos a se sentarem. Lily continuava sem poder olhar para o noivo da irmã sem ter vontade de dar uma gargalhada, portanto decidiu olhar para seu prato fixamente.

- Danielle – chamou a mãe, para a criada mais perto. – Poderia nos servir o jantar?

Ela assentiu e saiu para pegar as travessas. Petunia olhou para o resto pedindo para que falasse alguma coisa, _qualquer_ coisa que deixasse o ambiente mais leve. Sabia que não havia sido uma tarefa fácil esconder os rostos surpresos e descrentes ao verem quem ela escolhera para passar o resto da vida e ela mesma ainda estava pasma. Mas Vernon era tão bom para ela que suas falhas despareciam completamente.

- Tuney, eu gostaria que você nos contasse como se conheceram, de novo, se não for incômodo – tentou Lily, sentindo o desconforto da irmã. Ela a olhou, agradecida. – Queria ouvir de você e não por cartas.

- Incômodo nenhum. – riu sozinha da lembrança, o que fez a mais nova sorrir instantaneamente. – Nós nos encontramos pela primeira vez na estação de trem e ele derrubou minhas malas. Eu estava muito irritada naquele dia e quase o matei com minhas próprias unhas.

O que seria bem possível porque as unhas de Petunia eram enormes. Quando a briga entre as duas Evans era muito grave, Lily ficava arredia ao ver que Petunia usaria as unhas como forma de ataque.

Vernon pegou a mão de sua noiva e não soltou pelo resto do jantar. O brilho em seu olhar era incrível, algo que Lily não pensava ser possível em um homem irritadiço como era descrito.

- Mas apenas relevei e subi em minha carruagem – continuou, mantendo o olhar fixo em Vernon. – Quem diria que eu o encontraria de novo porque é meu vizinho? Passei metade do mês tentando escapar do homem, porém não havia outras residências disponíveis e tive que aprender a conviver.

- Eu gostei dela no momento que tentou entrar em uma barbearia para não eu não a vê-la, pensava que eu a estava perseguindo – balançou a cabeça em desaprovação fingida.

A comida vinha para a mesa e a história não tinha acabado. Lily quase cuspiu todo seu licor para fora uma hora, porque Petunia se comportou tão _não_ dama, tão não _ela_ que era impossível imaginá-la fazendo tal coisa.

Quando a hora dos anúncios chegou junto com a sobremesa e o chá, Lily já estava com seu humor de mudança mais leve e não culpava mais a mãe por tê-la tirado de sua terra natal para um lugar completamente desconhecido. Agora todos os Evans estavam reunidos e iriam aderir alguém capaz na família.

- Tenho ótimas notícias para dar – começou Violet, com um olhar radiante, como se houvesse fechado um negócio milionário. – E espero que vocês não tenham nada para fazer sexta-feira.

A pergunta era mais direcionada a aqueles que realmente faziam alguma coisa da vida. Petunia e Vernon, por exemplo, que tinham preparativos para o casamento que aconteceria em alguns meses e tudo devia estar perfeito. Robert trabalhava em dias de semana. A única inútil e desocupada era Lily.

Todos responderam que não.

- Arrumei um baile para irmos. – contou animadamente. – O duque Black está planejando. Conto com a presença de todos nós – e mostrou o convite formal em suas mãos. O brasão Black reluzia em verde e prata.

Os Black não eram exatamente o tipo de família que se ignorava, pelo fato de serem diretamente ligados a realeza e suprema corte. Uma das famílias mais importantes da Grã-Bretanha e a mais perigosa de se envolver. Robert já quase fez um negócio com eles, mas acabou recusando por não concordar com o jeito que os Black agiam.

Lily não via muita graça em bailes. Principalmente se envolviam fazer cena para pessoas como Orion Black. Mas quando se é convidado para algo desse calibre por alguém nessa posição social, não se pode dizer não. Chances de ser alguém estavam nesses compromissos. Quem sabe alguém finalmente perceberia seu potencial e lhe faria alguém baseado não no nome de sua família?

Vernon e Petunia foram embora, prometendo comparecer. Violet tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Vendo que Lily ainda estava na sala, puxou-a para sentar no sofá e terem uma conversa que parecia ser séria.

- Filha, esse baile é especial por vários motivos – disse ela, olhando a filha nos olhos. – E um dos motivos principais é o fato de terem vários bons partidos para você. Quero que saiba disso e dê seu máximo para escolher um.

Lily abriu a boca, mas nada saiu. Bons partidos. Sua mãe quis dizer para casar? Para ter um relacionamento? Ela só tinha dezoito anos, pelo amor de Deus! Certamente sua irmã teve a sorte de encontrar um na mesma idade, entretanto isso não queria dizer que aconteceria a mesma coisa com ela. E desejava com todas as forças que não, porque queria ter uma vida antes. Viver um pouco mais. Todas as meninas de sua idade tinham de casar, mas ela queria ser livre por mais algum tempo. Agora que se mudou para uma cidade maior, pensara que estava livre.

- Eu sei o que você vai dizer. – interrompeu a mãe antes, lançando um olhar preocupado. – Que é muito nova. Que não quer nada disso agora. Mas é sua grande chance, Lily Marie! Uma grande oportunidade! Siga um pouco os passos de sua irmã. Eu quero vê-las casadas e com filhos antes que eu morra.

Era verdade. Violet Evans tinha uma compulsão por casar suas filhas. Sempre manteve a ideia que elas teriam de se casar e que não podia morrer antes de ver isso acontecer. A maioria das mães era preocupada com essa questão de suas crias mulheres tendo de ter um homem para cuidar delas, o que deixava Lily completamente fora de si. Como se ela fosse deixar que um homem tomasse conta dela! Ela podia fazer isso muito bem, obrigada.

O pior de tudo é que ela não queria discordar da mãe. Decepcioná-la, para ser mais precisa. É uma coisa que nenhum filho quer fazer. A mãe sempre tem razão e essa é uma das leis da vida.

Vendo que Lily ainda continuava com dúvidas, Violet lançou sua cartada final.

- Faremos assim – tentou, suspirando. – Se você _realmente _não gostar de ninguém no baile ou durante um período de tempo de dois meses, mais ou menos o que sua irmã levou para reconhecer que Vernon era O homem, eu a deixarei ficar com a empresa de seu pai. E um mais, você poderá ficar com a empresa do seu pai mesmo se conseguir um marido. Você sairá ganhando de qualquer jeito.

Lily ficou impressionada com a proposta da mãe. Sairia ganhando de qualquer jeito. Sua mãe sairia perdendo por um lado. Não que ela ligasse muito por essa parte, Violet veria o quão boa para negócios ela era e ficaria orgulhosa e satisfeita do mesmo jeito. E como duvidava que se apaixonasse em um período de tempo tão curto – e ainda se perguntava como sua irmã conseguiu -, a proposta era perfeita.

- Eu concordo com seus termos.

_Londres, 02 de Fevereiro de 1888_

A família Evans até podia não ter se empenhado durante os dias que restavam até o baile, mas compensaram no dia dele. Acordaram Lily às seis da manhã daquela sexta-feira, sem aviso prévio.

Perdendo suas oito horas de sono habituais, o humor da garota não estava nem um pouco favorável para a contribuição dos preparativos. Enquanto tentava se manter acordada durante o discurso da mãe – que fora interminavelmente longo – que era a única bem disposta naquela hora da matina, pensava nas suas possibilidades.

-... E pelo amor de Deus, não façam nada que eu não faria – finalizou Violet, com uma expressão positiva. – É o nosso primeiro compromisso oficial na Inglaterra, não o estraguem.

Robert assentia, meio ausente, como se não tivesse prestado atenção a nenhuma parte do que sua mulher falou, mas concordando mesmo assim para disfarçar. Não que ele não estivesse acostumado a acordar a essa hora, porque ele estava já que trabalhava. No entanto, tudo aquilo era demais para apenas um baile. Eles não eram da guarda nacional.

- Ótimo. E querida, eu vou cuidar de sua aparência eu mesma. – avisou a mãe, indicando as escadas. – Vamos, vamos, não podemos perder tempo.

Lily olhava da mãe para sua xícara de chá, não entendendo o que ela queria dizer direito. Seu olhar era vazio.

- Levante-se! Vamos! – e subiu para o andar dos quartos em passos apressados.

Suspirando, a jovem deu um tchau para o pai que a observava com pena, sabendo a que torturas ela passaria naquele dia. Caminhou pelas escadas preguiçosamente, quase se arrastando.

Sentou-se na ponta de sua cama, enquanto Violet vasculhava seu armário recém-arrumado por algum vestido bom o bastante. Pilhas de roupas se formavam por todos os lados e Lily se via se afogando naquele mar de tecidos.

Não seria um bom jeito de morrer.

- Não se preocupe, Lily Marie, não vou vesti-la como se fosse um bolo de casamento. Quero algo simples e elegante, que chame a atenção certa – descreveu, observando todos que sobraram.

Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, sua mãe jogou-lhe um e sua expressão era de expectativa. Lily checou o vestido e vira que ele não era espalhafatoso, pesado ou estranho, mas continuava sendo elegante. Fez sinal de aprovação.

Violet lhe ajudou a prender o corpete e arrumar a anquinha direito. Quando colocou a roupa escolhida, nem se lembrava da existência dela antes. Talvez porque sua mãe nunca a deixava usar algumas.

Lily se posicionou em sua cadeira da penteadeira, deixando que sua mãe fizesse seu cabelo, o que levou o resto da manhã. Ela não sabia se a outra estava demorando só para passar mais tempo juntas ou se o penteado era realmente difícil.

Fazia tempo que mãe e filha não passavam um tempo juntas, conversando sobre alguma coisa sem nexo, apenas tentando manter contato. Era mais porque Lily evitava ficar muito com Violet, que a criticava sempre que a via.

Quando Rose passou pelo quarto, mais ou menos ao meio dia, o estômago de ambas já estava reclamando, porém não queriam ter de sair do lugar naquele momento ou nas próximas horas.

- Rose, traga o nosso almoço aqui em cima. Não acho que sairemos muito cedo – pediu ela, sem pedir aprovação da filha, que não se importava. Comida era comida e podia ser consumida em qualquer lugar. O estranho era sua mãe permitir que isso acontecesse em seu quarto.

- Sim, Mrs. Evans, em um minuto – assentiu ela, virando-se para buscar os pratos.

Fora um dia interessante. Lily pensava nunca ter sabido tanto da mãe até ele. Ela lhe contou sobre a vida que tinha antes de conhecer Robert e se casar com ele e que definitivamente não fora amor pela primeira vista. Nunca são. Para se apaixonar precisa-se de tempo, até você entender o que é amor, porque _isso_ ninguém consegue explicar. Mas sempre acontece quando você menos espera.

Soava um pouco hipócrita, esse discurso. Sua mãe apostou seu noivado – se ele acontecesse – e ela mesma disse que não existia tal coisa quanto se apaixonar rápido? Quando Lily mencionou tal fato, Violet apenas deu risada.

- Espertinha. O fato de você realmente não esperar que se apaixone é o que torna o acontecimento inevitável.

Quando chegou a vez de sua mãe se preparar, Lily ficou pensando naquilo. Rose a "ajudava" – era quem fazia o trabalho todo, para ser mais exata. Será que ela saberia se se apaixonasse? Será que saberia se conseguisse esse feito? Ao pensar sobre estar apaixonada, pensava sobre seus pais, que pareciam ter um relacionamento impossível de se desgastar e de Vernon e Petunia, jovens que se encontraram. Ela duvidava seriamente que acontecesse com ela, mas afinal, todos duvidam.

{...}

A carruagem que levaria os Evans e Vernon chegou às sete horas em ponto, como Violet gostou de lembrar. Era uma carruagem maior que o normal, já que era feita para uma família maior – com certeza a decisão fora tomada ao verem que eram cinco, e os vestidos das mulheres, que eram a maioria, ocupavam muito espaço.

Lily observou o caminho que tomavam pela janelinha. Os lampiões da rua iluminavam as ruas largas, lampiões chiques, nem um pouco desbotados como as da cidadezinha da Escócia de onde vieram, onde sua casa era a maior e mais importante.

A vida em uma cidade grande era muito mais movimentada e quem sabe, mais interessante.

A residência dos Black ocupada cerca de um quarteirão, de uma ponta a outra, cercado por barras de ferro curvadas e góticas. Por trás dos muros, dezenas de pessoas convidadas chegavam e as luzes eram as mais fortes, comparando com as muitas ruas que passaram durante o trajeto.

Tomando cuidado para não estragarem as roupas, as mulheres desceram primeiro, com ajuda dos guardas.

A escadaria era uma das coisas mais impressionantes. Feita de mármore e coberta de um tapete vermelho naquela noite, curvilínea, sendo mais ampla embaixo e estreitando, Lily nunca vira algo tão majestoso – já que não visitara o palácio de Buckingham ainda.

Enquanto a subia, imaginava o tipo de gente que estaria por trás da entrada. Pessoas tão importantes que com apenas um aceno de mão, faria qualquer um desaparecer sem deixar rastros. Pessoas perigosas, pessoas com quem ela não devia se envolver.

Algumas mulheres cumprimentavam os recém-chegados, pediam os convites e davam-lhes máscaras.

- Mãe, a senhora não mencionou que seria um baile de máscaras – sussurrou Lily, pegando uma.

- Eu devo ter deixado escapar – respondeu com descaso, colocando a que recebera. – Isso deixará as coisas ainda mais emocionantes, não acha?

Dando uma risada nervosa, acompanhou os outros para a área dos visitantes. Orion Black, o dono da festa, mostrava seu lustre no meio do salão, de um jeito arrogante e frio, como se aquele lustre valesse mais que a vida de qualquer um ou todos juntos presentes. Era o único reconhecível porque recusara usar uma máscara na própria comemoração.

- Pegue uma mesa para nós, pode ser, Petunia? – pediu Violet, tocando no ombro da filha mais velha que estava grudada ao noivo.

Petunia balançou a cabeça e saiu para dar uma olhada geral pelo espaço. O que Lily mais queria era dar uma passeada pelo lugar por conta própria, mas aparentemente, era mais seguro ficar perto dos pais e mais confortável também, porque não conhecia absolutamente ninguém.

- Vamos dar uma volta, Lily – puxou-a enquanto falava, deixando a filha um pouco abismada por quantas vezes ela já fora levada de um lugar para o outro pelo braço naquela semana.

Olhar para todas aquelas máscaras a deixava extremamente nervosa porque era impossível saber como as pessoas eram de verdade. Era incômodo não saber. Todos com quase as mesmas roupas, mesmas máscaras. Era nauseante.

Quando menos esperava, sua mãe tinha sumido. Puff. Lily não tinha ideia de onde ela poderia estar e começou a entrar em pânico. Onde ela poderia ter se metido? Estava segurando sua mão há dois minutos e "puff". Foi-se como mágica. Mal ela sabia que Violet ria alguns metros adiante, pois seu plano funcionara. Largar a filha daquele jeito para que ela se cuidasse sozinha, afinal, estava evidente que Lily não sairia debaixo de sua asa naquela noite se não houvesse um empurrãozinho.

Respirou fundo e continuou a andar para frente. Quem sabe sua mãe se apressara demais e todas aquelas pessoas – e eram dezenas, _centenas_ – conseguiram-na fazer se perder? Não sairia gritando o nome da mãe, não apenas porque seria vergonhoso, mas também porque seria total perda de tempo. Como se alguém ouvisse alguma coisa com toda aquela gente falando sem parar, e música ainda nem tinha começado.

Parando em uma mesa de bebidas, desistiu de procurar Violet. Ela deveria estar em melhor estado que a própria, e Lily não precisava se preocupar, reencontrar-se-iam mais tarde.

Seu coração quase pulou ara fora de sua boca ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se devagar, sem olhar a mão em seu ombro, como se tivesse medo. E ela não estava, para ficar bem claro. Estava apenas despreparada para uma abordagem repentina e não fazia a menor ideia do que fazer.

- Pode me conceder uma dança, senhorita? – perguntou o estranho, fazendo uma reverência.

Recobrando a compostura, Lily piscou várias vezes antes de responder.

- Se não me engano, não há nenhuma música ainda, senhor – disse, olhando-o nos olhos, que eram de um castanho bonito.

Se pudesse olhar por debaixo daquela máscara, ela admitiria que o estranho era charmoso. Era alto, de cabelos em estado extremo de bagunça, e um sorriso de lado. Porém, era talvez magro demais, não que isso retirasse algum ponto de sua boa aparência.

Ele sorriu ainda mais ao ouvir sua resposta.

- A música começará em alguns segundos – retrucou, consultando seu relógio de bolso. – Para ser exato.

Lily conteve o desejo de colocar as mãos na cintura e perguntar como diabos ele sabia disso, e com tanta precisão. Cerca de dez segundos depois, o maestro fez um movimento de mão e a doce melodia de sua orquestra começou.

- Sou envolvido na organização do baile – contou, sabendo que ela perguntaria. – Amigo da família. Então, podemos? – ofereceu a mão.

Considerando que seria uma tamanha falta de cordialidade recusar – mesmo que sua vontade de dançar fosse mínima naquele momento -, Lily apoiou sua mão na dele.

O estranho colocou a mão em sua cintura e a outra continuou segurando sua mão. Posição de valsa, essa Lily sabia, graças às aulas de etiqueta. Dando alguns passos, ela percebeu que sua dança não estava tão enferrujada quanto pensava. Fazia tempos que não participava de bailes porque na Escócia quase nunca a levavam para um. E não que houvesse muitos também. Normalmente era seu pai que comparecia, porque ele que era o importante, e, naturalmente, sua mãe o acompanhava.

- Não pude deixar de notar – começou ele a dizer, com a boca perto do ouvido dela. – que a senhorita tem uma pronúncia diferente.

- Bem, é isso que as pessoas de fora do país possuem – respondeu da mesma forma para ele, em seu ouvido. – Um sotaque diferente.

Quando ele começou a rir baixinho que Lily percebeu que estavam mais perto do que a dança precisava e ficou apreensiva. O contato de seus corpos era estranho, nem se conheciam. Dança era, realmente, algo muito pessoal.

- Escocesa, eu imagino – continuou o estranho.

- Imaginou certo – concordou Lily, sentindo o balanço da valsa e o som da música e decidindo-se que não era tão ruim assim. – E o senhor deve ser nativo de Londres.

Ele assentiu.

- Há várias gerações, na verdade – comentou, pensando um pouco. – Penso que minha família nunca foi a nenhum outro lugar.

Se várias gerações dele foram londrinos, isso podia significar que eram importantes. Pensando melhor, meio óbvio que eram importantes se eram amigos dos Black. Tecnicamente, Lily podia estar dançando com a realeza e estava a tratando daquela forma.

Estava agradecida pela existência das máscaras. Assim aparências e renda não importavam, muito menos o sangue.

- É nova na cidade? Nunca a vi por aqui – indagou o estranho, guiando-a suavemente pelo salão.

Olhando em volta, Lily estava maravilhada com quantos casais estavam dispostos e dançando lindamente.

- Sim, chegamos faz poucos dias – assentiu e avistou sua mãe bem no fundo perto de algumas colunas, mas logo a perdeu de vista novamente, porque se movimentaram. – Ainda não estou muito acostumada.

- É uma cidade um pouco complicada no começo, penso eu – explicou, preparando-a para um rodopio.

O giro a deixou ver Vernon e Petunia dançando perto deles. Sua irmã lhe mandou um sorriso assegurador e piscou com um olho, deixando-a incrédula por dentro. Petunia dando uma piscadela era algo novo.

- Bem maior do que a que vim – apontou ela, comparando as duas. – Mas tentarei me ajustar à medida do tempo.

- Se precisar de ajuda... – deu de ombros no final, como se fosse bobagem. – Bem, eu posso ajudar.

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas, suspeitosamente. Ela apreciou a boa vontade do estranho, porque cavalheirismo é algo muito procurado no mercado. Mas era... Incompatível, quem sabe, dizer que iria ajudar alguém que não viu nem o rosto direito.

- Seria adorável, obrigada pela oferta – agradeceu ao homem, corando. – Porém, eu ainda não preciso de nada.

Em uma das partes daquela música - e Lily tinha certeza que ela havia mudado porque era impossível que uma valsa calma fosse daquele jeito -, o estranho a rodopiou tão depressa, tão longe, que quando ela voltou aos seus braços, ficara ofegante. Não pelo giro ter sido rápido, mas pelo contato que ficou entre eles depois.

Ao olhar nos olhos do homem, vira que ele também estava um pouco sem ar. O esforço físico fora mínimo, mas ambos estavam respirando fundo e pausadamente. E pararam de dançar.

Parar de dançar para se encararem foi uma péssima decisão. Uma decisão que não precisou de nenhuma troca de palavras, mas que fora decididamente feita em alguma parte depois de ele oferecer ajuda.

Estavam tão perto, tão perto. Lily conseguia ver as sardas minúsculas que o homem tinha perto dos olhos e bochechas. E aquele silêncio incomum, como se o resto das pessoas estivesse esperando alguma reação.

Como o canto do olho, Lily viu que ninguém parou o que estava fazendo, ninguém percebera que eles haviam parado. Todos muito ocupados com suas próprias danças para ligar para a deles. Mas a sensação era que a droga, o maldito, do tempo estacionara por eles.

- Quem é você? – perguntou ela, de repente, sem pensar, observando-o curvar os lábios em um sorriso debochado. E realizou que estava encarando a boca do homem com uma avidez sem pé nem cabeça. Desviou o olhar rapidamente, para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- O objetivo de um baile de máscaras é sua identidade permanecer em segredo – disse simplesmente, deixando-a atônita porque ela precisava saber, necessitava saber.

Tentou se distanciar do homem por alguns centímetros porque aquele contato era demais para sua consciência, era demais para aguentar. Tudo começara _tão_ bem, _tão_ normal, tão _sem_ sensações. Por que, após apenas um ato de cavalheirismo, aquela dança se tornara algo tão _maior_?

- Já foram duas músicas – comentou, olhando para o lado, para o chão, para o teto, menos ele. – Tenho que voltar a minha família. Obrigada pela dança.

Caminhou para trás e deu um aceno de mão para o estranho. Antes de se virar completamente, Lily percebera a respiração contida – sua e dele – sendo soltas pela primeira vez em minutos.

Os Evans conversavam entre si na mesa. Violet e Robert cochichavam alguma informação, sorrindo de vez em quando. Lily largou-se na única cadeira que lhe estava e observou os demais.

- Onde estava Lily? Está sumida há minutos – indagou seu pai, analisando a recém-chegada.

- Procurando por vocês. É um salão incrivelmente grande, sabiam? – mentiu e tomou um gole da bebida em sua frente, sem saber o que era.

Fez uma expressão de desgosto ao sentir o gosto do vinho branco e levantou a cabeça bem na ora que sua mãe e sua irmã trocavam olhares entendedores. Apertando os dedos na taça, tentou se passar por inocente, mesmo sendo em vão. Petunia e Violet sabiam o que aconteceram e estavam muito contentes por isso.

_Londres, 03 de Fevereiro de 1888_

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte, não saíra da cama como sempre. Lily permaneceu deitada, olhando fixamente para o teto, pensando. No estranho? Mas é claro. Se tivesse dançado com outros homens naquela noite, não teria dado tanta bandeira de que aquele cara mexera com ela. Sua falta de conhecimento sobre o sexo oposto entregava de bandeja o fato de que ela não sabia diferenciar sentimentos.

Quando chegaram do baile, fora direto para seu quarto para evitar perguntar que iriam constrangê-la mais ainda. Evitou falar com Petunia sobre aquele assunto, mesmo que os olhares da irmã diziam que poderia ajudá-la. E sabia que devia falar com a irmã, que por sua vez, podia descobrir quem era o homem.

Não que ela estivesse interessada. Estava curiosa. E só. Uma curiosidade normal.

Levantou-se da cama e colocou seu roupão. Pensou em chamar sua irmã no quarto dela até se lembrar de que Petunia não morava naquela casa. Tinha de pensar em outra coisa para conseguir falar com ela.

Talvez pedisse ajuda para Travis, que era um dos mensageiros dos Evans. Sim, era uma ótima ideia.

Escreveu um bilhete rápido, mas preciso, falando exatamente o queria e que em nenhuma circunstância deveria ser mencionado na presença de Violet.

Correu descalça pelo chão de madeira da casa e encontrou Travis passando pela cozinha, por sorte. Vestia seu chapéu habitual e cumprimentava Rose. Lily tinha quase certeza que esses dois estavam envolvidos e sorriu antes de se lembrar de seu objetivo inicial.

- Travis! Poderia fazer um favor para mim? – questionou, exibindo o bilhete na mão.

- Nem precisava perguntar, Miss Evans – respondeu de pronto.

Lily adorava as pessoas que trabalhavam para sua família. Não porque elas faziam o que queria, mas porque eram pessoas muito boas e amigáveis.

- Pode entregar isso a Petunia? – colocou o papelzinho na mão do homem. – É importante.

E por alguma razão, era mesmo.

- Claro. Volto antes que você perceba, Miss – e saiu, não antes de cordialmente dar um aceno com o chapéu.

Rose mandou um olhar divertido, como se tivesse alguma ideia do que tudo aquilo se tratava. O que era impossível já que Lily acabara de ter a ideia de contatar a irmã para saber sobre o homem.

Será que acidentalmente escrevera na sua testa: "Eu estou interessada em um estranho que conheci no baile, riam de mim"? Porque era a única explicação plausível.

- Tem alguma coisa na minha cara, Rose? – inquiriu, com as mãos na cintura.

A criada direcionou com a mão a cadeira à frente de Lily, para que ela se sentasse e trouxe uma bandeja com o café da manhã da jovem. Depois, também se sentou a mesa.

Olhando para Rose suspeitamente, Lily bebeu um gole de seu chá e mordeu o bolo que lhe foi oferecido. Esperou para que ela se explicasse, é claro. Ficou ultrajada com o olhar de "eu sei mais que você" que Rose lhe mandou.

- É um garoto, não é, Lady Lily? – disse ela, de repente. – Eu conheço esse seu olhar.

Engasgando com sua bebida, a ruiva encarou a outra chocada e despreparada. Então Rose sabia. Como? Sua mãe podia ter contado, mas nem mesmo Violet sabia direito da história. Petunia não contaria, ela mora em outra casa.

Era tão óbvio?

- Ninguém me disse, Lady Lily. Eu descobri sozinha, só por observar a senhorita mandando o bilhete para sua irmã – explicou, olhando para as próprias mãos juntas à mesa. – Aquela era uma ansiedade relacionada com um homem. Eu sinto.

Lily se permitiu emitir um suspiro resignado. Riu um pouco com sua inocência a tentar esconder algo da pessoa que deveria saber mais dela do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Rose cuidava dela desde sempre, começando como babá e agora como dama de companhia e criada da casa.

- Não é nada certo ainda – admitiu, sem encarar a mulher à sua frente. – É apenas uma ligeira curiosidade sobre uma pessoa.

Rose bateu palmas animadas e segurou as mãos de Lily para mandar segurança.

- É um início, senhorita – assegurou Rose, enfática. – Verá.

{...}

Algumas horas mais tarde, Lily se encontrava sentada na biblioteca da casa, enterrada em um dos livros. Falava sobre uma jovem guerreira que conseguiu lutar pelo seu país, vestida de homem porque serviços femininos na Guarda Real não eram permitidos.

A batida na porta da biblioteca tirou sua atenção do livro.

- Lady Petunia está aqui para vê-la – avisou Danielle, dando passagem para sua irmã.

Petunia trazia consigo alguns papéis e um sorriso largo no rosto. Lily entendeu que ela havia sucedido em sua tarefa.

- O que você conseguiu? - questionou, arrumando seu estado para acomodar a irmã perto de si.

- Lorde James Charlus Potter – começou, largando uma foto no colo de Lily. Os olhos da mais nova se arregalaram ao reconhecer o sobrenome. – Vigésimo sétimo na fila do trono. Amigo de infância de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Tem vinte e um anos e seu aniversário é dia vinte e sete de março.

Lily ficava cada vez mais surpresa com as habilidades em conseguir informações da irmã, que se pareciam demais com as da mãe. Apostava que era genético, uma pena que não havia herdado tal coisa.

- Conhecido por ser um dos mais bem cotados homens da Inglaterra – piscou Petunia ao dizer essa última característica.

Lily enrubesceu com as palavras da irmã, lembrando-se da noite anterior e como ele a havia atraído com seu jeito cavalheiro e cordial. Pegou a foto que Petunia lhe havia jogado no início e pela primeira vez viu o rosto do estranho, que estava acompanhado por três outros homens, que deviam ser Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew.

- Agora eu quero saber o porquê de você não ter recorrido a nossa mãe ao invés de mim – levantou as sobrancelhas. – A informação teria vindo muito mais rápida. Mamãe tem mais contatos que eu.

- Ela não pode saber que eu estou curiosa sobre esse Potter – contou Lily, suspirando e se lembrando do acordo que fizeram. – Há muita coisa em jogo se ela souber que eu estou ligeiramente interessada no homem.

Petunia riu de sua irmã. Conhecia muito bem o tipo de conversa que estavam tendo. Há dois anos, ela era mesma que estava em envolvida em um acordo com Violet e olha aonde chegou com ele.

- Entendo, Lily – concordou, assentindo com a cabeça. – Passei pela mesma situação uma vez. E já devo deixa-la avisada que não importa o que você faça, mamãe sairá ganhando.

Lily ia responder algo como: "mamãe tem que aprender a perder uma vez, então", mas fora interrompida pela chegada de Rose no aposento.

- Lady Lily! Um homem está chamando pela senhorita à porta – disse rápida e animada, reconhecendo quem deveria ser. – Devo deixá-lo entrar? É um tremendo cavalheiro, aquele ali. Aliás, boa tarde, Lady Petunia.

Enquanto sua irmã desejava uma boa tarde para sua criada, Lily se encontrava em estado de completo choque. Suas juntas estavam brancas ao apertar o tecido do vestido e sua boca em uma linha fina.

Como, diabos, ele poderia ter encontrado onde ela morava? E por que ele gostaria de visitá-la? O que estava pensando em visitá-la, no final das contas?

- Eu mesma vou falar com ele, Rose – recobrou a compostura, pigarreando antes, sem olhar para nenhuma delas. Tinha certeza de que estavam rindo.

Desceu as escadas, quase caindo. Ok, talvez seu cérebro não estivesse trabalhando direito. Respirou fundo e no espelho do corredor deu uma olhada em sua aparência, repreendendo mentalmente seus atos. Estava mesmo ligando em como seu cabelo estava? Ela não era daquele jeito, nunca fora.

A porta já estava aberta e o estranho da noite passada se encontrava parada entre ela. Seus cabelos continuavam bagunçados, piores do que da outra vez. Lily pensou que talvez aquele fosse o melhor estado que os fios se encontrariam, já que seria visto em uma festa.

_James Potter_ correu a mão pelos cabelos ao ver a figura da ruiva do outro dia, parada à sua frente. Quando Remus trouxe toda informação que tinha sobre aquela garota, teve de conter sua gratidão e o incrível sentimento de "o que, diabos, estou fazendo, procurando uma mulher que só vi uma vez na vida".

Pisou na soleira da porta, pensando que poderia entrar. Lily quase correu para impedi-lo, colocando-se ao lado dele, fora de casa e fechando a porta.

- Você é Lily Evans – disse ele, constatando um fato.

- Você é James Potter – respondeu ela do mesmo jeito. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Convidando-a para um passeio, na verdade – contou, andando para a rua. – A senhorita gostaria de me acompanhar?

Lily riu descrente e o segurou pelo braço. _Certo_, uma pessoa da realeza parou por sua porta para convidá-la para um passeio. Isso não acontece.

- Não, sério. O que o senhor está fazendo aqui? – colocou as mãos na cintura, pedindo uma explicação.

James teve a coragem de procurá-la? De verdade? Não era possível. Ele que negara dar o nome para ela, deveria ter ficado ultrajado quando Lily fora embora de repente, sem explicações concretas. Deveria estar rindo dela com os amigos. Não deveria, decididamente, estar à sua frente.

- Já lhe disse, senhorita – alegou ele, confuso. – Convidando-a para um passeio.

- E quem lhe disse que aceitei ir a algum lugar com o senhor? – mesmo que por dentro ela estava morrendo para ir de qualquer jeito.

Ele riu e assentiu, prometendo se explicar.

- Soube que _você_ estava procurando por _mim_ – levantou as sobrancelhas ao contar. Estava se divertindo com a situação. – E como _eu_ estava procurando por _você_, também, decidi fazer nossas vontades.

O ênfase de suas palavras nas palavras "eu" e "você" a deixava um pouco tonta. Como ele poderia saber que estava procurando informações sobre ele? Apenas Petunia sabia disso e Petunia não tinha contatos com a realeza, com absoluta certeza.

- E como _você_ sabe disso? – perguntou, chocada.

- Se vier comigo, eu lhe contarei – colocou a cartada final na mesa.

No fundo, ou bem por fora, Lily queria muito ir com ele. Pela mesma razão de querer ter sabido mais sobre ele.

Ele a deixava curiosa.

- Preciso estar de volta para o jantar – respondeu, com os braços cruzados na altura do peito.

James assentiu e a guiou para sua carruagem.

{...}

O Big Ben era uma construção impressionante. Parados a frente do portão que levava os visitantes para dentro do lugar, Lily se perguntava por que estava ali em companhia da mais alta elite da Inglaterra.

James sempre a deixava sair primeiro, ajudava-a a atravessar poças e tentava mantê-la segura. Não era à toa que Rose lhe disse que era um tremendo cavalheiro. Seu sorriso, talvez, era a única coisa que o mantinha fora da linha. Era um sorriso torto, que pessoas usam quando aprontam.

- Por que estamos aqui? – perguntou Lily, quando entraram.

- Não tenho certeza – admitiu, olhando em volta, procurando um lugar para sentarem. – Não estava pensando exatamente onde levá-la, para ser sincero.

Lily riu e saiu como um suspiro de alívio. O fato de ambos não estarem confortáveis a deixava menos preocupada. Ele não tinha dever nenhum de tê-la procurado, mas mesmo assim o fez por algum motivo que a deixava ainda mais curiosa.

- Gosta de ler? – indagou ele, subitamente.

Desconfiada, ela assentiu e o seguiu mais adentro do lugar. Os guardas teriam parado qualquer um que tentasse entrar para aposentos de não visitantes, mas isso não qualificava James Potter.

O quarto onde foram parar era quase uma biblioteca, só que com mais livros do que móveis. James lhe explicou que era os livros banidos pela rainha Victoria, que tratavam de criaturas mórbidas e sobrenaturais.*

- Isso é triste, há coisas que parecem maravilhosas aqui – comentou Lily, pegando um dos livros mais perto.

- Gosto de vir ler algumas coisas aqui. Remus, Peter, Sirius e eu crescemos querendo saber o que esse quarto escondia... – lembrou-se sonhador.

Oficialmente dizendo, Lily estava fascinada por James Potter ao ver que tinham mais em comum do que apenas duas danças.

- Esses são seus amigos? Peter, Sirius e Remus? – mesmo que soubesse a resposta, tinha de disfarçar.

- Mais como irmãos, para falar a verdade – riu sozinho, sentando em uma das pilhas de livro. Lily quase comentou algo sobre isso ser pecado, porém se conteve. – Fomos criados juntos.

Concordou com a cabeça. Ela sabia muito bem como era ter alguém que pudesse ser considerada irmã, mas foi deixada para trás, na Escócia, ao se mudar para Londres. Alice sempre fora sua melhor amiga.

Aquela conversa a estava deixando nostálgica e logo começaria a chorar se continuassem nesse assunto.

- Vai me contar como descobriu que eu estava procurando por você? – mudou o rumo da conversa, sentando à frente dele, em outra pilha de livros.

Aparentemente, eram os únicos lugares que dava para usar como uma cadeira naquele lugar.

- Bem, digamos que nossos pesquisadores se encontraram enquanto buscavam coisas sobre nós – falou ele, lembrando-se de Remus contar que conhecera Petunia Evans em um dos bares, pedindo informações sobre ele.

Lily viu que Petunia não havia lhe contado tudo sobre seus contatos e irritou-se um pouco, mas viu como a situação era cômica.

- Estranho como as coisas aconteceram – comentou ela, sorrindo timidamente. – Não pensava que iríamos nos encontrar novamente. Há coisas que só são para ser uma vez.

James assentiu, sabendo muito bem o que ela quis dizer, sem admitir que pensara nela a noite toda e daria tudo para vê-la de novo – e sem a máscara, de preferência. E nem morta que Lily iria dizer que queria a mesma coisa.

Certo, ambos estavam interessados um pelo outro. Não havia nada demais nisso. Mas chegar ao ponto que chegaram, _pesquisando_ sobre o outro era estranho. Deviam ter deixado para lá? Talvez.

James se levantou de súbito, assustando Lily que divagava sobre a situação onde se encontravam.

- Vamos – chamou, pegando-a pela mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Algo sobre o jeito como as mãos dele eram macias queria fazê-la segurá-las por um tempo indeterminado. _Fora de cogitação_, repreendeu-se, _largue-a quando ele quiser ou quando o momento for o certo, mas até lá, aproveite a sensação. _

- Vou te mostrar um dos meus lugares preferidos na cidade – e ambos saíram da sala.

Ela não fez perguntas sobre o tal lugar porque sabia que ele não ia responder e estava prestando atenção demais no fato de que ele não fez menção nenhuma em parar de segurar _sua_ mão.

{...}

Desceram da carruagem no meio da Ponte Waterloo. Lily reparou que o sol já estava se pondo, mas que não ligava a mínima pelo horário do jantar.

James era uma pessoa tão divertida e alegre. Parecia mais que o tempo parava para se curvar a ele e, já que estavam juntos, a ela. E ela amava essa sensação de ter todo o tempo do mundo.

Começou na dança, é claro. Quando ambos tinham parado e pensando que o resto também. Mas é claro que não, os que dançavam continuavam e apenas eles estavam se passando por sonsos no meio de todos.

- Eu gosto de observar o pôr-do-sol daqui – contou ele, olhando para o horizonte do rio Tamisa, como se não houvesse cidade. – Venho aqui quando preciso pensar.

- É encantador – comentou ela, postando-se ao lado dele. – Espero que não se importe se eu vier aqui algumas vezes.

James sorriu e disse que não se importava nem um pouco, que talvez estivesse lá também e eles se encontrariam. E Lily percebeu que não queria encontrá-lo por sorte. Queria encontrá-lo por opção, por querer ter alguma segurança. Saber que iria vê-lo uma hora naquela ponte não era o suficiente. E se um dia ele não estivesse, e ela sim?

Apertou os dedos nas têmporas. Ele a estava deixando maluca. E em poucas horas.

- Você está bem? – preocupou-se, olhando para a expressão de dor que ela tinha.

- É só um monte de pensamentos ao mesmo tempo, eu acho – afirmou Lily. E não era mentira. – Não acontece frequentemente.

Ele colocou uma mão em sua testa e Lily sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Estava totalmente despreparada para aquele contato repentino e, _por favor_, que ele não parasse.

- Não está com febre. Está tonta ou algo assim, Lady Evans? – tentou fazê-la falar. E o que Lily não deixava de pensar era que morria de vontade que ele a chamasse de Lily logo porque ela estava o quase chamando de James.

Adoraria ouvir o som de seu nome na voz dele. O pensamento a fazia se sentir feliz e sorridente.

- Eu estou bem, obrigada, Lorde Potter – assegurou seu acompanhante. – A dor de cabeça passou agora.

Sentindo-se aliviado, James se aproximou ao lado dela para ficarem ombro a ombro e observarem o sol indo embora. Era algo tão romântico, tão clichê que Sirius bateria no amigo e contaria para os familiares, fazendo todos rirem.

Ele, certamente, não ligava.

- Isso me lembra dos finais de tarde que eu passava com Alice e Frank lá na Escócia – recordou em voz alta, de seus amigos. Frank era o prometido de Alice, mas isso não o deixava menos simpático ou amigável. – Sinto-me em casa.

- Definitivamente você deveria vir aqui, então – concluiu James, olhando para a ruiva. – Se traz boas lembranças.

- Espero que o encontre aqui quando vier – deixou escapar, mas não se importava muito.

James colocou sua mão em cima da dela e tentou não se passar por um garotinho ansioso, mesmo que por dentro estivesse aliviado por saber que não era o único interessado em se encontrarem mais vezes.

- Não apenas aqui, quero que saiba disso – confirmou que sim, estava completamente, decisivamente interessado.

Contendo seu coração de dar um pequeno salto de alegria, encostou a cabeça no ombro de James, tentando manter a expressão impassível – tentando dizer que não era nada demais -, porém tinha certeza que havia um brilho novo em seu olhar.

Novamente, as carroças pareciam não existir, os cavalos não relinchavam, a água do Tamisa não corria.

O tempo se dobrava por eles.

{...}

Rose esperava sua Lily chegar daquele passeio com Lorde Potter ansiosamente. Quando o vira há algumas horas, tinha certeza, sem mesmo ele se anunciar, que era o homem que sua protegida estava pensando e se interessando.

Ele possuía o mesmo brilho do olhar que ela, e tirando as possibilidades de um jovem estar procurando Violet ou Robert, este era o estranho que Lily mencionara.

Seus modos eram impecáveis. Foi a primeira coisa que reparou. E Lily merecia um cavalheiro daqueles. Mesmo Vernon, que podia estar apaixonado pela outra jovem Evans, não os tinha.

Quando ele confirmou suas suspeitas, dizendo que procurava por Lily Marie Evans, Rose decidiu que começaria a confiar mais em seus instintos quando fosse testar uma receita nova. Eles estavam apuradíssimos.

Não perdera tempo e chamara por ela na biblioteca. Vira o jeito em que ela pensara a mesma coisa, como sua expressão era maravilhada e chocada ao mesmo tempo.

Rose estava orgulhosa de sua pequena flor.

Agora se encontrava esperando por sua chegada do passeio. Pensou que fosse Lily há alguns minutos, mas era apenas Mrs. Violet, que por sua vez perguntara por sua filha. Esta era outra que ficara contentíssima ao saber que ela havia saído com um homem. Foi aos fundos da casa com um rosto expressando satisfação total.

Ouvia barulho de carruagens toda hora, então não confiava em sua audição. Decidiu permanecer ao lado da janela, observando com seus próprios olhos.

Passaram-se diversos minutos, até que a carruagem certa se aproximava da residência dos Evans.

Continuou encarando-a até que parasse, e seus passageiros saíssem. Lorde Potter primeiro, ajudando Lady Evans depois, esta agradecendo com os olhos brilhando.

Observou os dois trocarem mais algumas palavras – com certeza, sobre uma próxima vez – e ele pegar a mão dela para beijar e se despedir. Jurava de pé junto que vira a jovem Lily derreter um pouco.

Viu-o ir embora e ela suspirar antes de bater na porta para entrar. Rose teve de sair de seu estupor para perceber que teria de ser a primeira a chegar e atender a porta para saber o que aconteceu o mais rápido possível antes que começasse a arrancar os cabelos de ansiedade.

- Boa noite, Miss Evans – cumprimentou. – Como fora seu passeio?

- Bom – respondeu a mais jovem. "Bom" não chegava nem perto do que realmente foi, Rose tinha certeza, mas relevou. – Preciso falar com minha mãe. Onde ela está?

- Esperando a senhorita para jantarem, na sala – contou Rose, apontando.

Lily assentiu e encaminhou-se para tal lugar. Antes que ela se distanciasse demais, sua criada levantou a voz para chamar sua atenção.

- Ele é um tremendo cavalheiro, Lady Lily!

A outra se virou um pouco e sorriu.

- Não podia estar mais certa, Rose – e desapareceu para dentro do aposento.

Rose se apressou para escutar o que ela diria a mãe. Não era da sua conta, mas precisava saber. Tinha certeza que seria algo importante.

A voz da mais nova saiu um pouco abafada, mas clara.

- Mãe, pode se preparar para mais uma vitória.

A criada podia sentir Violet Evans sorrir, não por ser vitoriosa, mas por algo mais. Uma sensação de mãe talvez. Rose não tinha certeza, entretanto, isso era o início de algo grande.

_Fim_.


End file.
